


baby, just say pretty please

by nope (directorenno)



Series: SASO2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorenno/pseuds/nope
Summary: A faintclickresounds when the collar clasps shut and Yui smiles that grin again.“There’s a good boy,” she says, thumb greasing through his hair.





	baby, just say pretty please

 

It’s Yui who suggests it, all blush and hidden embarrassment in her pillow, and Daichi can’t tell her no. Not when she peeks up at him and breaks into a smile so bright it makes his chest squeeze. That’s how he finds himself naked, wooden floorboard hard beneath his knees. There’s nothing shy about her now, all nude and kneeling as she ties the collar around his neck.

It’s a simple enough collar - a thick band of black leather that closes at the back and a metal ring that hangs from its buckle, burning cool against the hollow of his throat. They’d picked it out together earlier that week, Daichi’s cheeks crimson as the shop attendant asked _‘For the lady?’_

Yui’d smiled then the way she smiles at him now. Sharp, canines catching on her bottom lip. She fiddles with the fastening of his collar, its polished leather jerking at the side of his neck.

“Do you remember the safeword?” she asks and Daichi nods.

The collar feels rough against his skin, odd and unfamiliar - not uncomfortable so much as _new_. His fingers tingle with a want to feel the leather underneath their tips and give the ring a tug so he’ll feel its bite at his nape. But that would be bad of him. _Naughty_.

Daichi breathes.

“It’s _tempura_.”

A faint _click_ resounds when the collar clasps shut and Yui smiles that grin again.

“There’s a good boy,” she says, thumb greasing through his hair.

Daichi bends his head closer into her touch and lets his eyelids droop. It suits Yui, this role; hugs her in the best places like the blue dress she loves to wear on dinner dates - but something prickles under his skin at the knowledge. Daichi will have to be good for her.

Yui turns to him, voice warm.

“Tonight’s just an introduction but, _well_ ,” she says, “ _use_ it when you need to, yes?”

He nods again, breath catching when she dips a finger behind the leather. It brushes over his skin where she yanks at the collar. Her own breathing comes slow, a steady rise and fall of her breasts, and Daichi’s stomach jumps at the feel of it on his cheekbones.

“It fits fine,” Daichi says in a scrabble to prove himself.

Yui clucks her tongue.

“Shush,” she says, giving his cheek a quick tap of her finger. “Pets don’t talk.”

She’s sharper than Daichi’s known her - from the high quirk of her lips and the bat of her eyelashes to the easy slide of her hand through his hair and the scritch behind his ear. Sharp. From the twinge in his dick, Daichi thinks he likes it.

The back of her finger strokes up over the bob of his Adam’s apple and slithers back down to jingle the tag that hangs from the collar’s metal ring.

“Pet,” she reads, reaching for the leash on the floor beside them. Her fingers make nimble work securing it to his collar before Yui gives the leash an experimental tug.

“We won’t need this anymore once I’ve trained you to be a well-behaved pet,” she says, followed by a cry that chokes to a quick death at the back of Daichi’s throat.

There’s that grin again. Toothy and coy and paired with wide, cutting eyes that pin him to her. Gods, how Daichi wants to be a good boy for her.

Yui smooths her palms over his body; slides them from his shoulders down his arms and softly over his stomach. They ghost like sweet whispers on his skin, ticklish and feathery light as her goodnight kisses. Her nails trail circles into the surface of his hips and Daichi closes his eyes again, breathless, tongue dry and heavy in his watering mouth. He gulps, waiting for her to scout further down to where he throbs.

Instead, Yui gives his biceps an extra squeeze. Or two.

She rises then, leash wrapped around her hand, and gives his neck another tug. Stronger this time, enough to pull him to the floor.

“Go on, now - I want you down on all fours, pet.”

Daichi’s met with her legs that run up toward her smile. She turns and Daichi crawls after her, one hand in front of the other as the leash swings pleasant between them and she guides him to their bed. Her butt jiggles, the tiniest bit, and Daichi beats his gaze to the floor, teeth digging into his lip as it boils with unkissed kisses along the pale lines that crinkle over the curve of her buttocks.

Can Yui see the flush on him yet? How it drips down his cheekbones to his neck and splatters across his chest like paint.

She plops down on her throne and her breasts shimmy along to the creak of the mattress. Her thighs squish up against the bedding, plump and sweet for Daichi to suckle bright flowers into. He leans forward, fingers twitching closer, and a foot shoots up to weigh down on his shoulder. Yui's tutting again, shaking her head, toes digging into his skin.

"Did I say you could move, _pet_?"

Daichi’s dick brushes against his abdomen. Good boy, he needs to be a good -

"Sit."

And Daichi does, leaning back on his heels far enough for her to slide her foot off his shoulder, content. She gives it a final push and crosses her legs.

“Touch yourself for me,” says Yui. Her voice is a hard whisper, wrapped in smudged lipstick that sticks to the corner of her teeth.

Her hands rustle over her thighs with a smooth _whish_ that makes Daichi squirm, pressing his legs close together. His fingers hoover in the air, trembling faintly. Too slow. This Yui - _Domina_ he corrects, that’s what they agreed on - is not much for suspense.

"Well?” she asks. “Do you want Domina to punish you?"

No. Daichi shakes his head. He wants to be good to her. So good for her. He hisses at the feeling of his palm around his dick, eyelids fluttering shut as he swipes his thumb around the head. He sighs at it, finally some relief to the long built up pressure coiling in his gut.

He strokes himself the way he likes it: slow and steady strokes that squeeze tight around the base and loosen as they glide their way up to swirl around the tip. Now and then he’ll reach down to fondle his scrotum and roll the skin between his fingers. Every time Daichi grunts, he can hear Yui’s breath hitch over the swish of the covers.

“Look who’s being so good, so sweet for me,” she purrs, voice a silken wrap around his dick.

Daichi opens his eyes to Yui’s index finger knuckle deep inside her slick and his hips stutter up into his palm. Her legs are wide open, on full display, and the grin on her lips is feral, canines catching on her bottom lip. Daichi’s dick _throbs_ and he wants his fingertips marked into her hips, but he _knows_. Stay. Be good. The only relief is that Yui’s cheeks flush dark too, short locks of sticking sweaty to her forehead as she slides her finger out of the heat and up her slit to rub at her clit.

The whine that slips out of Daichi is low and fragile. She’s filthy. Filthy sharp, and Daichi wants to be so good for her.

“That’s right.” Yui sounds hoarse, out of breath. “Beg for it.”

His palm is warm around his dick and sweat trickles down the back of his neck as he slips out a second, louder whine. His brows knit together - if that’s how Yui wants him, Daichi can oblige.

So Daichi whines again and again, and he whines louder and louder, eager for a treat he hasn’t earned. He’s bucking up into his palm, faster, muscles strung tight and -

“Come for me.”

An order. Daichi sobs, just once, hips stuttering as he trembles and shudders and the world shocks into place as he spills all over the side of their bed and crumbles to a slump.

His head fizzles back to life, slow as the steadying of his breath, and he gazes up to find Yui poised and regal, still spread on the edge of their bed and fingers shaped in an upturned V to hold her folds wide open. With her other hand, she scratches behind his ear and reaches down to cup his jaw. She bends her finger under his chin and grins a little crooked grin, devious.

“All for you,” she whispers. “Right here.”

Daichi can smell her, waiting for him like a trail of lined up candy treats. Just for him. He stumbles forward, trips over his hands and sees clear for a long enough time to lick into the heat of her. He drags his tongue up to press a kiss to her clit. Little cries shatter to pieces where they fall from her lips and Daichi shivers, chin dipped in sticky wetness. More - he wants to be - is going to be: _so good_ to her. Domina.

He nibbles hungry up her thighs, where the skin’s darker, and bites a trail back down to keep him from losing his way when he nuzzles into her curls. She scents of the earth and soil, heady on his tongue. Domina’s fingers grasp at strands of his hair and the collar bites into his neck where she pulls at it, fingers scattering over the canvas of their bedsheets to explore.

Daichi suckles on the scrunches of her lips, on her nub - until a foot digs into his back and her thighs tremble around his head. He smacks his lips slowly, tastes her on them and licks back inside, alternating long and drawn out curls of his tongue with quick flicks to her clit. Until she cries soundlessly, nails digging into his scalp and body twisting as her thighs tremble around his head and he wonders if the heartbeat thudding wild in his ears is hers or his own.

Yui’s the earth, wrecked by lingering aftershocks that shake her and Daichi licks her through them. He doesn’t let go until her fingers ease their grip and whisk through his strands, patting him down. She giggles, faint, and gives one last tug at the leash.

“Come on,” she pats the spot on the bed next to her. “Up.”

Daichi crawls up the bed, knees hurting and tired and meets Yui’s lips, pressing soft against his cheek, his nose, his lips - still wet. They both breathe quick, erratic. She reaches for the back of his neck and unfastens the collar before she clonks it to the floor.

“That’s enough now, Daichi,” she says, lips soft against the crook of his neck as she lets him wisp around her. Her leg curls around his, pulling him closer as he burrows his face in the warmth between her breasts. “You did well. Perfect.”

She slicks back his hair, damp with sweat.

“How about a bath?” she hums. “I’ll wash your hair for you.”

Daichi chuckles and peeks up at her, breaking into a smile so bright it makes her chest squeeze at the sight of it. His voice is a mumble when he speaks, already lulled half to sleep.

“Later,” he says and snuggles closer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always welcome!


End file.
